


Left for Dead

by Slevans92_Youtuber



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slevans92_Youtuber/pseuds/Slevans92_Youtuber
Summary: Oswald was not in good health to begin with. So when he begins to slowly wither away in front of Ed, Edward opts to take care of him in his final days. However, Isabella is not happy with this.





	Left for Dead

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=URblbwlpnLc
> 
> Song is Last to know by Three Days Grace

Oswald lay on a hospital bed in his room on oxygen barely there between awake and alive. Edward was there holding his hand bawling his eyes out as he could do nothing but watch his feathered friend waste away.

"Oswald...Please don't leave me here...I need you...You're the King of Gotham and they need you" Edward said tearfully as Isabella watched with her arms folded from the doorway.

"Let the man rest Ed. He will be stable for tonight." Isabella said plainly as she looked at her nails

Ed got up angrily and looked at Isabella storming over to her. He then growls at her 2 words "Get out"

Isabella grabs her things and leaves the house as Ed tends to Oswald carefully.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days pass and Oswald's vital signs continue to fall and stabilize as one evening Oswald woke up looking at Edward

"E-Edward..."

"Oswald!"

"You know...h-how this ends...let me go...let me see my m-mother again...let us be joined again side by side"

Edward falls to his knees and bawls his eyes out as he hears those words. He knew that Os was too weak to continue this journey as he stands and gently kisses Oswald's forehead.

"No matter what Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot...I will always be inspired by you. Rest well my feathered friend. I'll see you on the other side"

Ed walks to where the machine was keeping him alive and turns the switch to off watching Oswald take his last breath for good.


End file.
